


Drain You

by changbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Boys in Skirts, Felix in a school girl uniform basically, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbitch/pseuds/changbitch
Summary: Felix loses a bet.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Drain You

**Author's Note:**

> Started this to help me get out of my writer's block and it helped a little :D

Felix knows that he’s taking too long to get ready, but he can’t stop staring at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t think he looks bad, it’s quite the opposite actually. He loves the way he looks. The white crop top he’s wearing is sheer and tied in the front to show off his toned stomach. The plaid skirt it’s paired with barely covers his ass, but as long as he’s careful, he doesn’t think that would be a problem. His least favorite part of this outfit are the thigh highs, the material is itchy and they hug his thighs a little too tightly, but he can ignore that for now. He has more important things to focus on anyway.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he steps into his shared room with Changbin, maybe for the elder to laugh at him, or ask him why he’s wearing something so ridiculous. Luckily for him, Changbin is too focused with the computer on his lap to even notice him at first. His head snaps up when Felix moves his laptop aside, a noise of protest immediately replaced with a small gasp as he takes in what Felix is wearing. 

“Can I sit here?” Felix bites his lip, gripping onto Changbin’s thigh a little harder than necessary. Changbin nods, doesn’t know where to place his hands once Felix sits on him. 

“What are you wearing?” Changbin’s voice is low, his eyes switching from Felix’s face to the rest of his body, like he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to look at him like this. 

“You don’t like it?” Felix pouts. He presses his lips against Changbin’s neck, knows just the spot that makes him let out the cutest gasp. “I dressed like this just for you.”

Changbin whines, letting go of his self control and grabbing his ass with both hands, pulling him close to his body. Warm hands trail up his thighs and almost make it under his skirt before Felix slaps his hands away. “Good boys ask permission when they want to touch, right?”

“For fucks sake, can I touch you, “ Changbin nearly growls in impatience. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Irritation courses through Felix’s viens. He laces his fingers through Changbin’s hair, yanking his head back as hard as he can. The whimper that comes out of his mouth goes straight to Felix’s cock. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“Can I please touch you,” his tone is much kinder this time. 

“Much better,” Felix says to himself. He bites at Changbin’s full lips, only pulling away when he hisses and the taste of blood coats his tongue. “Go ahead.” 

He hesitates at first, reaching his hand under Felix’s skirt with unsteady hands, groaning when he feels how smooth and hairless he is. Felix sighs when soft hands brush against his cock. It’s a natural reaction when they start writhing against each other, panting into each other's mouths and feeling each other up.

“Please…” Changbin whispers. Felix knows exactly what he’s asking for when he feels fingers press against his hole. 

“Not right now,” he grips Changbin’s chin roughly when he catches his eyes going hazy, “but we can do something else.”

Changbin nearly sobs when he climbs off of his lap. It only takes a few seconds for him to grab what he needs, then he’s back giving his full attention to the desperate boy before him. 

He slowly pulls down Changbin’s pajama pants, noticing the lack of underwear and how hard he is already. This wasn’t part of his plan, but Felix needs something in his mouth. He gets comfortable on his knees, leaning down to kiss the tip of Changbin’s cock. 

Changbin is already incredibly worked up, trying his best to keep his breathing steady. Felix arches his back, making sure his skirt rides up to expose his ass. 

Felix takes him into his mouth, bobbing his head and going as deep as he can. It would be nice if Felix stayed still like this while Changbin worked on his laptop, but the last time they tried cockwarming, Changbin could barely handle it. He couldn’t help but thrust his cock in Felix’s mouth, and ended up cumming with a cry of embarrassment down his throat after just a few minutes.

For now, he works on making Changbin’s cock hard and wet. It doesn’t take much. He pops off of his cock, wiping away the drool and precum from his mouth before grabbing the bottle of lube and settling himself back on Changbin’s lap. He lathers some on his fingers, making sure to coat both of their cocks evenly. Felix sits close enough to take both of them in his tiny hand.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Felix asks but Changbin doesn’t answer, focusing on thrusting his length against Felix’s cock and into his hand instead. Felix roughly grips his face in an effort to get him to concentrate. “Answer me.”

“Wanna cum,” is all he responds with. 

“Dumb slut,” Felix mutters to himself. He presses his thumb against plush lips, pressing in once they part for him. He lets Changbin suck on his thumb for a while, he knows how relaxing it can be for him. Felix times it perfectly, roughly pushing his fingers deep into Changbin’s mouth while using his free hand to stroke their cocks. 

“If you cum before me, you’ll be punished, understood?” Changbin nods dumbly, trying his best not to gag around the fingers in his mouth. Felix plays with his gag reflex just a little more, finally letting up once tears start running down his face. He barely allows Changbin to recover before he’s stroking them both again. 

The walls of this room are thin and if someone walks by, they’ll be able to hear the wet sound of Felix stroking them both off, but still, he’s enjoying the noises he’s pulling from Changbin. Every time he gets close, his thighs clench and he begs Felix to slow down in an effort not to cum before him and get punished. The feeling of Changbin’s cock twitching against his own is heavenly and he isn’t able to last much longer. He finally cums all over his skirt and Changbin’s cock, but he keeps going, the feeling of over stimulation quickly taking over. It becomes too much too quickly, but he clenches his teeth together and ignores it, determined to make Changbin feel good too. 

Changbin finally comes with a weak cry of his name. It takes him by surprise when Changbin pulls him into his arms, his body still trembling from pleasure. He kisses Felix’s ears, which makes him giggle and nestle even further into his arms. Changbin rarely initiates cuddles, which is disappointing because his arms are strong and his body is soft, so Felix is taking full advantage of this mood he’s in right now. 

“Uh Felix?” Changbin’s voice snaps him out of the sleepy state he’s in.

“Hmmm?” 

“I think I need to shower, I feel kind of gross.” Changbin says, like he feels bad for cutting their cuddle time short. 

Felix groans but rolls off of him anyway. A shower sounds kind of nice right now, so he follows him to the bathroom with hopes of more cuddles. Felix must have forgotten the current state he’s in because suddenly a large hand is grabbing him by the arm. His breath is knocked out of him once he’s pushed down onto the dining room table. Even though he makes no sound, a hand covers his mouth, and he can feel a large body leaning over his.

“What the fuck are you wearing." A voice growls in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush but I'll be sure to fix any mistakes if there are any. As always kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/chvngbltch
> 
> https://twitter.com/chvngbltch


End file.
